Boarding in Nottingham
by xBritx
Summary: Another secondary school fic set in AS year. Lots of Robin/Marian/Guy but whole gang feature with their own stories. Sheriff is Headmaster but will his new policies have further reaching consequences than detention?
1. Travelling in Style

Disclaimer: I don't own an inch of Robin Hood, that honour belongs to the BBC but I would point out that if I did all main characters would be living and breathing in series 3

The girl heaved her suitcase the last few steps to the bus stop and flung it down on the already large pile. Turning around she caught the eye of a pretty girl with short black spiky hair and a mischievous demeanour and smiled. Many of the male population of the crowded bus stop tried to catch the girl's eye as she walked over to Djaq, but failed as their eyes slid from her intensely blue ones, over her milky skin, rosebud lips and down to her curvaceous yet leggy physique. Her chocolate curls tossed when she walked as did her hips causing the hem of her grey school skirt to gently rise and fall. Marian realised none of this as she reached her friend and gave her the usual hug hello. Granted she had turned down more than one offer to carry her suitcase to the bus stop but the attention she received rather bemused her. She had always been seen as attractive as far back as such things had mattered but over the past year her beauty had grown more elegant, her body eliciting thoughts in boys and men that passed her that would have made her blush if she knew.

"I didn't expect to see you here, I thought you'd hitch a lift with your dad." Djaq stated "Wanted to blend in with the rest of us?"

"Well I didn't expect to ever see you in a skirt" answered Marian looking her friend up and down, noting her athletic legs. Djaq scowled, she hated the new uniform. "Not that it doesn't suit, and what do you mean rest of us? Makes it sound like I'm different to everyone else here, you couldn't be making more elusions to my father surly?"

"Well having a teacher as a parent is hardly the norm but I think the thing that really sets you apart is the way _he_ places you on a pedestal, not that others don't do the same." Marian turned around on Djaq's "_he_" to see the all too familiar site of a gleaming black Rolls Royce slowly passing the bus stop, the number plate proudly declaring "SH3R1FF". The Rolls suddenly stopped and one of the black tinted windows rolled down to reveal a pale boy with dark features.

"Marian" he called out beckoning her to him. Marian gave Djaq one of their looks and walked over to the car, knowing she couldn't ignore the boy.

"Hello Guy" she answered when she reached the window. "Good summer?" It was the only question that came to her uncomfortable mind when he didn't reply, choosing instead to let his eyes roam hungrily over her waist and neckline.

"Parts were" he growled back lifting his eyes to look into hers. She cursed herself for not thinking before she spoke as he carried on. "Are you taking the bus, I thought you would have driven. Why don't you get in the car with me as you really shouldn't have to ride around with _them_." Not one part of what Guy said had been a question, but Marian decided she still had a choice.

"Thanks for the offer but I really couldn't." She saw he was about to protest and added "Besides I'd have to find my bag amongst the others and that would hold you and Mr Sheriff up." She motioned to the pile where she could see her bag planted at the very top, easily obtainable. It was obvious that Guy still wasn't deterred but the man next to him cut in.

"I haven't got all day for you to chat to your lady friend Gizzy so wrap it up."

If Vaisey hadn't been their Guy may have contemplated getting out and going with Marian on the bus, even if it meant sitting near the filth. But he knew his uncle would sneer at him for it, besides he had all year to spend with Marian.

"I'll see you in lessons then." he said with a final look at the stunning girl, still watching her as the tinted glass rolled-up obscuring his face as she turned round.

As Marian turned she caught sight of three familiar faces bouncing towards Djaq and hurried over. They noticed her moving away from the car and shouted greetings that had previously been aimed at Djaq. When they were all together the girls swapped hugs with Allan, John and Will and the five of them fell into easy conversation. There was no need to ask about each others summer holidays as they had spent most of them together, so instead they reminisced savouring the sunny days.

"I could swear it's already turning arctic" said Allan blowing on his hands and giving a melodramatic shiver. "School is already sucking the warmth out of the days." His eyes shifted to Djaq and down to her legs. "Although some of us obviously aren't feeling it. Even in the height of summer you were never out of jeans. Seems such a shame now." Djaq glowered at Allan while Will looked on, half angry and half agreeing with the comment.

"Its not my fault Vaisey's subjecting us to a sexist new uniform policy." She answered sharply. Marian's earlier comment had received less of a stinging reprimand as the two girls had an understanding that they could cheek each other where others would receive a swift kick.

"Well you have to admit compared to some of our beloved headmasters other new rules its not too bad." said Will believing that maybe the man who put Djaq in a skirt wasn't entirely evil.

"Really, well I don't see why I have to wear a skirt and v-neck when you get away with trousers and a blazer." She retorted.

"I can see many reasons why it should be so." said Allan looking around happily at the different groups of girls at the bus stop. Marian shook her head in disgust.

"I don't see what you're shaking your head at me for, it was probably Gisborne who persuaded Unky to change the uniform. It'll make it easier for him to perv on you." She scoffed at him raising her eyebrow in a way that was practically famous at the school.

"Yeah sure Allan, I think your perving skills may outstrip even Guy's."

"Really? Then why do the new jumpers and blazer's match the colour of your eyes exactly." Marian looked at Allan with a mixture of embarrassment and revulsion.

"What did he want with you anyway?" asked John trying to get the subject away from uniforms. It was bad enough still having to wear them, but debating them was even worse.

"Oh nothing just offered me a lift."

"You should be careful with him Marian, he doesn't strike me as a gentleman." Will said seriously. Djaq smiled at his concern, she loved how protective he was of his friends.

"I can handle Guy." was all she said in return. Djaq raised her eyebrows at this looking at her friend while the boys exchanged glances that said that if she couldn't then they definitely would.

"Not being funny Marian but why don't you get a lift, with your dad I mean, not Guy" asked Allan.

"Simple. The bus is more fun" she replied as the mentioned vehicle turned the corner. "It's the start of the school. The bit when we can catch-up and mess around."

"You mean the bit with no lessons or teachers"

"Exactly" she said hopping onto the bus first and securing the back row. The rest of the gang hung back slightly.

"Where's Much?" asked Djaq searching the boy's faces.

"Think he's still visiting Robin" answered Will. "Last time I spoke to him he sounded a bit funny, said he had to go. I'm sure he'll turn up sometime this week." The gang all nodded hurrying to the back to join Marian.

"Whose ready for Year 12?!!" Allan called out joyfully.


	2. How we came to be

**

* * *

Thanks to KeepingAmused, Loredana, and LittleMissSparkles for the reviews they are much appreciated. **

**This chapter contains alot of backstory so please bear with me, the next chapters will contain fun and confrontations though it may take a little longer to get everyone where they should be.**

* * *

Some two and a half hours later the bus pulled-up and the students poured out leaving behind many balls of screwed-up paper and a disgruntled bus driver. 

Allan had used the journey as a means to try and charm as many girls as possible before term started, taking advantage of the fact they couldn't run away from him while on a moving bus, although some had contemplated it. He had received numerous insults and couple of well placed slaps that had had the rest of the gang in hysterics, but returned to his seat victoriously brandishing a phone number. John hadn't yet had the heart to point out that he didn't think any mobiles had a sixteen digit number.

Will after a lot of persuasion and batting of eyelids by Djaq had got out the sketch book he always kept with him and the two had been in deep conversation over the various pieces.

John had watched the world go bye every-so-often sending pitying looks towards the year 13 sitting in front of them who had tried to engage Marian in conversation. But the girl was far away, as she often was.

Marian had wondered where Much was to, but when she realised he was probably with Robin she decided not to ask any further. She had known Robin forever and they had been inseparable as kids growing-up together. The rest of the gang had met when they started secondary, except Djaq whose family moved over to England in year 8 and John who'd moved up from Devon a term into year 10.

But then Robin had left for America last summer. His father Richard had been an important member of the Nottingham City Counsel when he had been offered a job in Washington that had been too good to turn down. Robin's parents had refused to let him stay on the other side of the Atlantic to them, and two weeks after it was first mentioned Robin had had to say goodbye to his friends. At that point he and Marian had been almost going-out and it had torn both of them apart that he had to leave, though both tried to hide it, partly out of pride and partly because they didn't want to make it more difficult for the other.

After that they had emailed and messaged each other regularly but it wasn't the same. The jokey easiness they had shared all their lives was so much harder when a thousand miles separated them and they could no longer smile a sorry to the other. Neither asked about the other's new life, scared they'd hear they'd been replaced by new friends or crushes, although the rest of the gang had constantly reassured Robin that Marian wasn't seeing anyone new. But it still felt as if they barely new each other now, and that hurt.

Much had stayed faithful to Robin, continuously messaging him, and had started working weekends and holidays as soon as he'd left, saving-up to go and visit. Two-weeks before term started he'd got on his transatlantic flight and the gang had heard hardly anything from either of them since.

oooOooo

The bus had pulled-up outside an imposing old grey stone building set amongst the trees of Sherwood Forest. The carved sign above the main entrance read "Nottingham Comprehensive Day and Boarding". Will always smiled at this sign. His father had been commissioned to do it, and they had worked together on the piece of oak that came from the surrounding trees. The forest green sign brightened-up the otherwise dingy exterior of the school and did a little to help it blend with the natural beauty surrounding it.

Marian also smiled remembering that it was her father who had requested it a couple years ago when he had still been Head. She always thought he'd done a wonderful job running the unusual school, set so far outside the city in the heart of the forest that it offered term-time accommodation despite being state run. Most kids took advantage of this due to the long commute and often stayed for the weekend especially if someone had organised a party or activity. The rooms and meals weren't free but generous grants were available to those who achieved passing grades and needed a little financial help. But since her father's job had been given to Vasiey Sheriff, the same summer Robin left, the grants had been getting smaller and the grade boundaries higher. Though he was now only a History teacher Edward Knighton was still a reasonably wealthy man and paid higher sums than were necessary for his daughter's board, hoping these extra amounts would relieve poorer family's' costs. He also regularly gave small amounts to his daughter who said she could distribute it to those who needed it, and he had his suspicions of how.

The whole school walked in through the main entrance towards the hall where "The Sheriff" as he was most often called would give his _welcome back _speech. No one looked forward to this apart from Guy and his friends. They got to see how the more deprived kids were going to be punished this year.

He and his cronies were already there when the others slumped into the hall, none of them ever used public transport. Guy saw Marian and motioned for her to come and sit next to her. She glanced up at the stage and saw the Sheriff standing at the front, with her father and other staff sitting behind, both men watching her. She sighed and took the seat next to Guy as Djaq, Will, John, and Allan filed in next to her. A flicker of annoyance crossed Guy's face as the two rival gangs started up a glaring match, but he was soothed by Marian's proximity to him. He carefully laid an arm around the back of her chair, subtly taking in the vanilla scent of her hair as he did.

Vaisey started to address the students below him.

"Welcome back! I'm sure you're all still thinking back to those sunny summer days. Why it was only yesterday you were skipping through meadows and dancing in the sun and la-di-da-di-dah. Well don't worry they will seem like distant memories by the end of today so they'll be nothing to mis…"

At that point the hall doors banged open causing all heads to turn to them. In strode a confident figure with a cheeky grin and a panting Much behind him. Marian's gasp was lost in the murmurs around her, although they all said the same thing.

"Robin!"

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this, more is to come. I have the first 2 or 3 weeks planned and partially written so god knows how many chapters that will consist of.**

**I will leave you with two words please think about them: Reviews Love**


	3. Things Change?

**Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers I can't say it enough, and also to those who added me to their commuitys and alerts, they gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. **

**To those who asked about updates I'm aiming to post a new chapter every 2 or 3 days but this may change after chapter 5. I'll try and remember to say each time how long it should be**

**DeanParker- I didn't really have anything planned for Much yet but I got a sudden burst of inspiration and, well, lets just say half a chapter was written about him and someone, but you will have to wait a very long time before you get it. I mean many chapters worth of time, and Eve may pop up first.**

**KeepingAmused- I love the detailed reviewing. I have some plans for John where his wise image may get a little dented, vaguely evil plans that again will not be shown for a good many chapters.**

**I've realised the next few chapters are pretty Robin and Marian heavy but I will try and add some fun and fluff for the other characters to the ones after**

* * *

The Sheriff had not been happy at the unknown intruder's entrance and quickly made this clear. 

"Quiet!" he hissed across the room silencing every mouth. "Who" he gestured at Robin, "are you?"

Robin was feeling a little uneasy at this point. Much had tried to warn him about the new headmaster/ psychotic dictator, but Robin had felt sure his often panicky friend had been exaggerating. _"Nottingham could never change"_ he had thought. But looking at the short balding man in front of him Robin couldn't help but notice the slightly manic glint in his eyes and wonder if he'd been wrong, and Robin even contemplating being wrong was as good as a declaration of ignorance from anyone else.

"Oh, err excuse me Sir, sorry for the interruption. I am Robin Locksley and this is Much Master, we came straight from the airport and only just arrived hence the lateness. Please continue." This last comment was a mistake. No one told the Sheriff what to do, no matter how politely.

"Oh I'll continue thank you very much" he sneered down at the arrogant boy. "I was just about to talk about the new punishments to be introduced, seeing as discipline was such a problem for _some_ of you last year." He glowered at several of the scruffier students. "For those of you who think disobedience is fun or cool detention will now be served in the basement of the school, and since this is a boarding school they can last as long as I like. That means overnight for some of you! And it appears we have two guinea pigs that'll be able to tell you just how comfy it is down there. I think it'll be plenty _cool_ enough for them."

Robin was in shock. Had he just landed himself and his best friend a night in a cellar? Was that legal? He felt Much pull at him to sit down and looked around for a chair. His eyes were distracted when they caught a flash of intense blue, Marian? She looked different now. Her face had lost its last bit of childish roundness, the bone structure now clearly visible under her alabaster skin. But it was definitely her. He smiled, but then saw the arm draped over her chair, and the sneering face that the arm belonged to. The guy turned to the shocked girl next to him, the harsh face softening as he did and muttered something in her ear. Robin wasn't particularly happy about this and decided to vent.

"Sorry to interrupt again but when exactly was it decided that locking kids in a cellar was an acceptable punishment? I've been out the country you see so obviously haven't been kept up-to-date with what disciplinary measures the governors and counsel think are necessary, cos to me your punishment sounds ever so _slightly_ insane and _a little _illegal." The Sheriff was stunned silent for a moment. No one answered back to him, especially not in the dry and sarcastic style this Locksley lad had. He soon recovered though.

"Oh well if it _sounds_ like that to you then I better rethink my plans. In fact instead of detention how about I just ignore any misbehaviour, or even better have a friendly conversation, give students a pat on the back and chocolate biscuit when they rebel? A clue? No! We will have discipline, and you will remember this Locksley. You know nothing and you can complain all you like, the governors and council have given my measures their full backing."

"_Not that they had much choice"_ he thought with a smirk. Robin caught the Sheriff's smug look and was about to really let him have it when he saw Much's pleading face and decided to save his best friend from a nervous breakdown. However he couldn't back down completely and carried on in his mocking tone.

"Their full backing? Well I can't argue with that. Besides your cellar dungeon sounds like heaven compared to a private conversation with you, I dare say I'd get a more stimulating conversation talking to the biscuit."

There were a few stilted giggles and Allan let out a low whistle. John shook his head and Djaq and Will exchanged a grin. Marian caught Robin's eye once more, smiling and shaking her head in despair. He was so lost in her smile he didn't really listen to the Sheriff shouting.

"Heaven you think? Hell will have nothing on the punishments your in for! Now shut-up!"

Much dragged Robin's body to a seat at the back of the hall, desperate not to get in more trouble. All eyes followed them but Robin's stayed on Marian and this didn't go unnoticed by Guy.


	4. Doing it French

**Thanks again to my reviewers glad you enjoyed Robin's entrance. Also glad you don't mind the slightly crazy school set-up, it will pay off I promise ; )**

**Just a warning that I never did French at school so any in here is the result of an internet translator, but I think that atleast fits with Guy and Allan's standard.**

* * *

Assembly was over and the gang had lost sight of Much and Robin in the rush to get out the hall and away from The Sheriff. They separated for their various lessons agreeing that finding Robin later would not be hard. He liked to make his presence felt as had just been proven. 

oooOooo

"I will be seating students boy-girl, boy-girl, in pairings of my choosing." stated Monsieur Hague. Marian sighed, they weren't in year 7 and these pairings would probably cause more disruptions not less. She glanced at Allan's delighted face. Definitely more disruptions.

"Why did you choose French Allan? No offence but you were a bit were rubbish at it last year."

"Ah but you are forgetting it is ze language of love, in which I am fluent. Besides I know a belle mademoiselle who will help me with my homework, if she is not too busy engaging in some frenching with a young monsieur newly returned to our shores."

"Did you know he was coming back?"

"That he did not." said a voice from behind Marian who turned to see Robin, his grin reattached to his face.

"What? No hug hello for your oldest friend." She flung herself into his arms, then regaining composure stepped back and raised the eyebrow.

"Always have to make an entrance don't we?" he blushed, very slightly, but she saw.

"Marian Knighton will you come here now!" Monsieur Hague evidently hadn't relaxed over the summer.

"We'll catch-up at break" she mouthed to Robin

"You are to sit here next to Monsieur Gisborne." Guy sloped into the room just as his name was said, smiling at his partner.

Robin who had just been exchanging excited greetings and backslaps with Allan turned to look at Gisborne, disliking everything about him from his leering to his leather jacket.

"Who is that guy?" he asked Allan scowling.

"What? Guy?"

"That guy" Robin gestured wildly at Gisborne who had pulled his chair close to Marian's.

"Yeah as I said Guy. Guy Gisborne. Didn't Much mention him to you?"

"Oh yeah, sort of, not much… not enough." answered Robin as he saw Guy push a couple of Marian's curls away from her face. To his satisfaction a small crease of annoyance spread across her forehead.

"His name is Guy? What was that so people wouldn't get his gender confused?" The boys snorted at this.

To Robin's delight he was placed on Marian's other side, although he would have to do any partner work with the girl sitting to his right. Allan was placed on the row behind them. It quickly became clear that his partner would be requesting to move by the end of the lesson.

"So did you miss me?" Robin whispered to Marian, his breath tickling her ear. She smiled, turning to the board before replying.

"Oh, did you go somewhere?"

"Would you want to know if I did?"

"No." She was still smiling at the board. Robin watched her, willing her to look at him, and Gisborne watched both of them.

"Well I missed you."

"I didn't go anywhere."

"But I did."

"I know." She looked at him now. Her large eyes swallowed him up and he saw a sweet sadness there that he knew was mirrored in his own gaze.

"Why are you back?" She might as well have been asking why did you leave, the same anxious uncertainty was there in her voice as it was then. It made him shiver to hear her speak like that. It was so out of character.

"We'll talk about it later" his eyes dropped but Marian didn't miss the way they shimmered on their descent. She glanced back to the board then, just as Monsieur Hague ordered them to practise speaking with their partners. Guy turned to her, gazing down at her, smiling.

"vous êtes une femme absolument magnifique." Robin rolled his eyes, was Guy for real?

"Bye the way you're even more enchanting than before, and I thought that was impossible." He whispered in Marian's ear, interrupting her session with Guy and turning her cheeks and ears a pretty pink.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut and stop interrupting our French oral practise." Guy growled through his teeth. He'd had enough of this new boy interrupting his Marian time.

"Guy its fine, but Robin you really should be speaking French."

"Your not, besides I didn't want anything to be lost in translation." He smiled sweetly. "And we both know our French oral skills are highly developed, but if you ever want to practise…" Guy had leaned across Marian and was right in Robin's face at this point.

"Why don't you back-off Locksley, and leave Marian and any concern over her French skills to me, before I…"

"bore her to death? Stare at her until your eyes pop out?"

"show you what we do to the new kids here who don't respect those with power, and recognise…" Guy grabbed Marian's arm quite violently "when things are way out of their reach."

"For your information I'm not the new kid, and Marian…" he protectively held her other arm "is one of my oldest friends."

"Friend?" Guy inquired mockingly, although his voice was laced with deadly venom. "Well I haven't seen you around over the last year, and a lot of things have changed in that time so…"

"Alright I've had enough of this" Marian was pretty exasperated by the testosterone display going on in front of her. "Will you two please let go of my arms." She pulled herself from their grips. "and get on with the lesson". Guy gave Robin a smug grin at the suggestion. Marian saw Robin was about to restart the confrontation.

"Please Hood, we'll speak at break. Promise." The pet name she'd given him when he'd first started strutting about with his head partially obscured soothed him.

oooOooo

Robin spent the rest of the lesson swapping glowers with Gisborne, and glances with Marian as his own partner practically fell asleep. Allan's partner shot Robin's jealous looks, wishing hers would be so inattentive. However between harassing his partner Allan still found the time to launch a dozen paper balls at Guy's head and then whistle conspicuously after each one, pretending not to understand Guy's anger which greatly amused Robin, and Marian although she hid it well.

The bell finally went and Robin quickly turned to Marian.

"Hey you don't have a free now do you?"

"Sorry no" she shook her head "I've got psychology."

"We've got psychology" Guy added standing close behind Marian looking down at Robin.

"Ok well I'll see you at lunch then, in the common room." Robin quickly gave Marian a peck on both cheeks. He stood up and smirked at Gisborne, hissing "That's how they do it in France" before walking out of the class, Allan running after him.

* * *

**Remeber reviews are love. Next chapter should be up on Saturday.**


	5. What the Hell?

**More thanks to my brilliant reviewers, please don't stop. This chaps pretty long with a bit of everyone in it so i hope you like it. I'm hoping for a bit more action after the next chapter. **

**I've haven't actually written any of the next chapter so it may be a while before i update, give me a week and i'll try and get it done, but for now...**

* * *

"Now is someone going to tell me exactly what the hell is with Sheriff and that pathetic Gisborne boy?" Robin was in the common room with Allan, Will, and Djaq, and he was fuming.

"Well it's as we told you Robin" answered Will. "Sheriff took over from Marian's dad just after you left and his greasy nephew came with him."

"Yeah well what you forgot to mention was the fact that Gisborne is drooling all over Marian, that his uncle is a deranged psychopath whose punishments are more suited to a 12th century dungeon, and that the school feels wrong, completely wrong!"

"To be fair mate half the school are drooling over Marian, and that's only because the other half are girls." Allan replied. When he noticed this had not soothed Robin, who was now staring daggers at him he hastily continued "but we did mention the new kid had been tailing Marian like a little lost puppy."

"We also mentioned that the new Head was a status-loving loon." Djaq added.

"And that the school hadn't been the same since you left." Finished Will.

"Yeah but when you said it, it didn't sound so…"

"Real?" said Djaq gently. Robin looked slightly sheepish and nodded.

"I thought you guys were just, you know exaggerating. Having a laugh."

"We were at first." Djaq sighed. "But then things just started building. The Sheriff would add a new rule every week, making it that bit harder for poorer students each time. He crept up on us really, and before we knew it, well, we were here."

"We did try to tell you Robin" mumbled Will, "but you were so far away, you couldn't really do anything. Besides we didn't want to depress you."

"Yeah exactly, so why don't we move onto a happier topic now before we all drown in gloom." Allan was tired of wallowing. "Like why you have suddenly returned to us without warning. It was a truly great entrance though. The unexpectedness really added to the drama."

Robin gave a sad smile. "I'm not sure if that is a happier topic Allan, and its not one I want to get into now." He looked around at his friends faces, seeing their protests. "I promise I'll tell you later, but not now, not here." he gestured around at the busy common room. The gang saw the tired sadness in his face, something they'd never seen there before and let the subject rest for the moment.

"So do you really think Vaisey's gonna make me and Much sleep in the cellar?" Robin's attempt to lift the mood was a poor one.

"With anyone else I would say no way" Will shook his head, "but The Sheriff? I dunno. If anyone could get away with it, it's him."

Robin sighed, leaning down on his back across a row of chairs "Ah well, I've had rougher nights than Vaisey's dank dungeon." He looked up at his friends. "But I'm still not happy about Guy and Marian. Why doesn't she just tell him to shove off?"

"Her father still works here remember?" said Djaq. "If she's mean to Guy, Guy runs to Vaisey, Vaisey lumps her father with extra duties or classes, and undermines him at the next staff meeting meaning he can't object to any new rules The Sheriff is formulating."

"That's disgusting and completely unfair!" Robin said sitting up.

"That's The Sheriff" said Will darkly.

"So Marian's just gotta let Gisborne sniff around her. How can she stand it?"

"Marian can take care of herself" Djaq reminded Robin.

"Yeah but not being funny, he is pretty intense." said Allan. "And I could swear he's worse than ever this year. I mean he has French and Psychology with her? Wouldn't be surprised if their timetables were identical."

Djaq looked uncomfortable at Allan's last comment, something that Robin didn't miss.

"What?"

"Well during The Sheriff's assembly Guy was getting Marian to compare timetables, and, by coincidence, they had all the same lessons." She said dryly

Robin was murderous now. "Coincidence?" he spat.

"Look I'm sure you and Marian have a lot of the same subjects."

"That's cause we like the same things, we're compatible. I saw Guy in French, he was completely useless! And I bet the only mind he'd like to understand is hers, not that that's what he's really interested in of course."

"And what would he be interested in then?" Robin turned to see Marian standing behind him, eyebrow raised. Close behind her were Much and John.

"Oh, hey Marian, psychology good?"

"Don't ignore the question Robin, it doesn't work with me. Now tell me what you meant."

"I just meant Guy was a dog who sees something amazing and tries to take."

"So he couldn't possibly appreciate me because of my mind, of course that isn't amazing, it must be the way I look."

"Of course not, you know I didn't mean that. I just think Guy's brain is too infinitely small to understand someone as brilliant and complex as you."

"Oh please Robin save it, you never did master sincerity. Perhaps it's you who's the shallow one not Guy."

"How can you say that?" Robin looked genuinely hurt. "We've known each other forever, you know I adore everything about you especially your gorgeous mind." He went pink at the admission. This made Marian smile softly and she sat down next to him

"Fine I forgive you, yet again. But you shouldn't presume things about Guy, he can be quite sweet really."

"Maybe to you."

"Don't make me rethink my forgiveness."

"Alright alright but I still think it's unfair you thought that of me, I cherished you even when you were a goofy looking kid." She pulled a face at him and he laughed. "See I don't mind, I still want you around." she smiled slightly unwillingly. The rest of the gang were relieved the two hadn't already fallen into one of their infamous arguments and started chatting away.

oooOooo

"Much you can't get pet squirrels!" John told him in an exasperated voice.

"I could tame one from the woods." He replied defensively.

"Even if you could, it would probably be carrying all sorts of diseases." Pointed out Djaq. "They're basically rats with big tails right?"

"Yeah their probably all crazed and rabid." Allan added helpfully

"They are not crazed and rabid!" Much said indignantly "They are very intelligent, more intelligent than you anyway."

"Well if they're that intelligent then they won't let themselves be trained by you will they? They'd realise you'd probably eat them as soon as you felt a bit peckish, you're led by your stomach you are." Much looked deeply wounded at the thought he would someday eat his nonexistent but nevertheless beloved pet.

"That's it I refuse to be insulted by my so called friends! I am not a food obsessed moron and will not sit here and…" His words were lost by a huge grumble that erupted from his stomach causing his so called friends to erupt into laughter. Much sat there pouting as they calmed down, ready to restart the argument, but Robin cut in before he could.

"Much I'm sure you could train a squirrel but I am not willing to share a room with a disease ridden glorified rat. So it's your choice, and I will be incredibly insulted if the squirrel wins."

"Fine. But one day you will see me with my pet squirrel and you will see sense and you will be sorry."

"I'm sure I will." Smiled Robin as the rest of the gang tried to stifle their giggles, desperate to avoid further argument, and slowly settled back into more private discussions.

Marian and Allan and fallen into a quiet conspiratorial conversation, every so often sneaking a look at Will and Djaq, Allan getting a subtle but none the less painful punch whenever he glanced too long at Djaq. The girl liked to fidget and wasn't used to the way skirts shifted when this was done, which meant her hem would rise a good 2 inches higher than where it usually sat.

But Djaq was busy in animated conversation with Will talking about the work experience she had done at a hospital for a couple of weeks in the summer, describing everything in the fullest detail. Will was sitting next to Djaq smiling through her bloody account, listening intently but not minding the descriptions as their ugliness paled in comparison to Djaq's exquisite face and of course her newly revealed thighs. Her eyes were sparkling and her skin glowing as she recounted her experience, it looked so soft he could hardly resist caressing it. But he couldn't. She was part of the gang, a mate, nothing more, nothing less. He was just a friend to her he was sure, even if those large almond eyes kept sliding over him. No he was being ridiculous. Djaq would never like him like that, she'd be with someone smart and funny and exciting. However this hadn't stopped him from edging slowly closer to her as she told her story. His hand was next to hers now. He longed to take it just to see if she would respond. But he daren't.

Robin had dragged John and Much into a hushed conversation.

"How was psychology?"

"You mean how were Guy and Marian in psychology." John corrected him.

"Whatever." Robin tried to look indifferent to the remark

"Why don't you just ask her out on a date? Worry about your and her relationship not hers and Guy's."

"Who said I wanted to ask her out, I'm just looking out for a friend." Robin said, a little too quickly.

"Oh please." Said Much. "Robin we all know how things are between you and Marian."

"How are things?" He shot back, but when Much and John merely exchanged a look he continued. "Alright, and to answer your question John I'm worried about both relationships, and you don't just ask a girl like Marian out."

"That is true." Agreed Much

"All I know is that she makes you happy, more alive, and when you find people who do that you want to be honest with them and keep them as close to you as possible." Stated John.

"John if I didn't know better I'd say you had a special someone." Robin said slyly.

"Well you know better." He gave them a look that told them not to pry, and people generally obeyed John's looks.

"So anyway psychology?"

"Well, we were put into a seating plan and err, me and John were put next to each other, and so were umm, Marian and Guy." Robin felt like smacking his head against a wall, or better yet Guy's.

"She's put in two seating plans, both next to Guy? That's not coincidence."

"It could be. I mean Miss Cynders is really nice, she put everyone next to people they like." Robin shot Much a vicious look. "Well what I mean is that she's probably seen Guy talking to Marian and presumed they were friends."

"Like hell! I bet Guy's been using his precious uncle to get close to Marian. Creep!" Robin's voice had risen and Marian had turned to the boy next to her on hearing her name.

"Were you talking about me?" she inquired her eyebrow already twitching

"No." Robin denied automatically

"Yes you were I heard you."

"Then why do you need to ask if we were talking about you?" He smiled smugly. She shook her head at him, glaring.

"Infuriating boy."

"Boy? I'm offended Marian, I'll have you know I'm a man." He said playfully.

"Really Locksley you are pathetic." Robin turned to see Guy sneering at him, flanked by a couple of boys. A group of girls not far off were watching as well, sniggering.

"Pathetic? I dunno I think that word's more appropriate to use on slimy boys who run to their uncles so they can sit next to pretty girls they know they could never have." The rest of the gang had stopped talking to watch the two guys, and burst out laughing at Robin's last comment, apart from Marian who was refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Guy had flushed slightly but there was a certain satisfaction in his look.

"You don't know what you're talking about Locksley, but I didn't come over here to talk to you, not when there are more interesting people around." He turned his attention to Marian. "Apologies Marian I forgot to ask in psychology if your father was attending the Nottingham Teachers' Conference a week on Sunday."

"I think so." She replied slightly puzzled.

"Well they're having a formal dinner after which is open to families and I was wondering if you were going."

"Oh, I don't know." She said uncomfortably, dreading where this conversation was going to lead. Robin clenched his fists, giving Gisborne a death stare.

"Well if you want to go…" but Guy was cut-off by the sudden presence of Vaisey in the common room. The Headmaster brought with him a hush that made the attention of the whole room turn to him.

"Ah Gisborne just wanted to check who you'd put in detention today." He asked jovially.

"Just a few grubby Year10's who thought they could block the corridor when more important people were trying to use it."

"Good good, I don't want to start off the year with a soft touch, otherwise the brats will never learn to behave."

"Gisborne can give detentions?" Robin asked in a loud whisper, causing attention to shift to him.

"Oh look its Robin Locksley." Cooed the Sheriff. "Yes prefects can give detentions to lower school. I thought you might be glad, you'll have some company tonight."

"So your really think you're going to keep me in detention overnight?" Robin sounded amused, but there was an edge of daring in his voice

"Oh I know it will happen." Vaisey leaned close to his face relishing every word, pleased to humiliate the boy in front of the room. "I had to get the authorisation of the council but they fast-tracked it for you _Locksley_." He pulled the last word out, making each syllable last too long.

Robin was ready for a verbal battle with Vaisey but Marian laid her hand on Robin's bringing his attention back to her.

"Hood." She muttered under her breath, it was a warning as well as a plea. Robin turned to Vaisey

"We'll see." It was a simple reply but the words contained absolute authority. Vaisey gave him a humourless smile and left the room taking with him the hushed silence as chatter was quickly restored. Marian turned to Robin.

"I think we should go and see my father about this, shouting matches with The Sheriff will not help you." Robin nodded in agreement turning to get up but stopped when he saw Guy standing rigid in his previous position staring at where Marian's hand still lay on Robin's. Marian noticed this and quickly removed it, standing before Robin could and walked over to Guy who was blocking their exit.

"Can I get past please Guy?" she smiled up at him pretending not to have noticed his staring. He slowly looked down her body, then back up taking all of her in before shooting a look at Robin.

"Oh course." He said glancing back at her and offering her his hand to help her past an invisible obstacle. He moved back only a little making her body squeeze close to his to get through, still watching as she turned to him and gave a quick thank you smile. Robin took the opportunity to push past and the two left the common room together.


	6. Parents

**Ok, know this has taken a while but this chapter was bloody difficult to write so I hope its up to scratch.**

**All I can say is major Robin and Marian vulnerability now, but next chap will have more characters and hopefully be a bit more upbeat, probably be another week before i post it though.**

* * *

Robin and Marian walked down the school's imposing oak hallways towards the history department and Edward's office. Silence had fallen between them, not an uncomfortable one, but one heavy with things that needed to be said but refused to come out. After a couple of minutes Marian finally asked the one question she couldn't contain any longer. 

"Why _are_ you back?"

Robin could feel her eyes on him, but he remained silent, staring ahead and walking. Just when Marian thought he wouldn't answer he stopped and turned to her. His eyes locked with hers and they just stayed like that for a moment.

Robin starred into Marian's eyes, trying to look into her very soul. Her expression was usually guarded and hard to read but at this moment she was completely open, looking back at him with concern and some other indescribable feeling. He wanted to fall into her sparkling blue pools and find comfort in her, but he was afraid of voicing the horrible truth, scared to examine it and ashamed of being scared. A battle between these two desires raged in him, and her eyes won.

"He got stabbed." His eyes shimmered into hers and Marian felt suddenly dizzy. All Robin's usual charm and swagger had gone as they stood gazing into each other. Being back here, with Marian, alone, he couldn't hide his feelings behind a cheeky grin no matter how hard he tried.

"Richard?" she said trembling, "your Dad?" Robin nodded slowly, his eyes still fixed on hers. He hated being weak in front of Marian, he always had, but if anyone could make this better, if anyone could fix this for him it was her.

"Is he alr…Is he alive?" she gasped, tears in her own eyes. Robin nodded swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Alive… yeah. But… he's…" he looked away then, preventing his tears from spilling. After a minute he felt a gentle pressure on his cheek. Marian's warm hand turned his face back to hers.

"Tell me." Her command was so soft but her eyes burned into his, wanting him to unload his worries, and Robin couldn't resist them.

"He's in a comma." He starred back at her like a lost child hungry for understanding. Her hand tightened on his cheek, but she didn't interrupt, just gazed into his eyes and waited. "The doctors… the doctors say he should wake in the next two weeks, but…" he shook his head, Marian's hand never leaving his face.

"What if he doesn't?" He wasn't sure if he even said it, if any sound came from his lips, but the two of them let the thought hang there, heavy in the air.

"We'll figure it out. If it happens… whatever happens, we'll figure it out." Her soft but fiercely determined voice reached him and he nodded slowly, but then stopped and pulled away. Her eyes followed him as he turned from her. "What is it Robin?"

"It's just…" he tried to turn back to her, but suddenly he couldn't face her, couldn't face her strong sadness when he felt so weak and helpless. "He's across the ocean." he mumbled. "I've left him halfway across the world and if something happens… I won't be there."

"Won't they transfer him?"

"They said when, if… when he wakes he'll get flown back to England." Robin still couldn't look at Marian, he had to keep some distance between them, he had to resist the last bit of comfort she offered, to shelter her from his darkest fears. She sensed there was more, that he was holding back.

"You can tell me Robin." She pressed gently. Finally his eyes returned to hers but he remained quiet.

"It's alright Robin, to share, to feel, you wouldn't be human if you didn't. You don't need to hide or try and seem brave, let yourself hurt and have your release."

"No I need to be strong, I need to protect them to make sure they don't get hurt again!" He shouted at her but Marian didn't flinch, her large eyes penetrating him, seeing through his anger to the pain that caused it. "You said we'd figure it out if… but I couldn't, I can't. I need my dad to be ok, I need my parents to be ok, I couldn't…"

"Robin you are being strong, feeling what you are feeling is being strong. Whatever happens, even if it is the worst, you'll find a way… I did." She whispered.

"I'm not as strong as you though."

It broke him to admit it but the words just tumbled out. He knew what the woman in front of him was and he didn't think he could compare to it. He felt the knot that was in his stomach pull just a little tighter.

Marian looked straight into Robin and in that instance of pure silence after his confession she could see all the fears that plagued him, even if he wouldn't let her understand them.

After the moment passed she smiled.

"Of course your not. You're a boy, and women are far stronger than boys. But you can't help that."

He gawked back at her, completely thrown by the unexpected response and then burst out laughing. It was manic tearful laughter, but still, it was laughter and Marian joined him in it.

"I'll have you know I'm a man." he smiled back at her when they'd finished. As he spoke she came closer, causing him to feel slightly shaky. He couldn't be this close to her now, not after saying all that, and not when he wasn't in control of his emotions. "Shall we continue, or else your father will never be able to tell me how to escape the cellars and I'll be done for whatever."

She looked at him a moment longer, inspecting him.

"Your still keeping something back Hood." she sighed, before turning and starting along the corridor again. Robin fell into step next to her.

"Thanks for not saying it." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Everything's going to be alright." She nodded.

"It breaks your heart when people tell you that and it turns out to be a lie, and I wouldn't want to do that." She looked at him just as he looked at her. "I'm ready when you want to tell me."

They reached Edward Knighton's door in thoughtful silence.

* * *

**Please R&R- Good, Bad, Ugly**


	7. Half a Plan

**Sorry this took so long to update but i lost my memory stick with all my stories on it, then had some serious writers block and i think you get the idea. This was originally one very long chapter but i've decided to split it up into 2 cos its very talky-talky and you might need a break. Second half of the chapter will be up in 3 days i promise and then we will actually be at the end of their first day of school. Hurah!**

* * *

"I'll do all I can to help you Robin, of course, but you'll have to watch out for Mr Sheriff, it won't serve you well to get on the wrong side of him." Edward Knigthton's deep voice still contained the authority Robin remembered, having been good-naturedly scolded by him any number of times for mischief and pranks. But his body looked weak now, seeming to have moved from middle to old age in the year that Robin had been away, and now had the unmistakable air of bone crushing weariness.

"But you saw the way he treated me, the way he treats everyone, surely you can't agree with him and his methods." Robin implored as Marian stood thoughtfully in the corner of the cramped office still thinking about her and Robin's earlier conversation.

"Its true I've never seen eye-to-eye with him" Edward picked his words carefully not wanting to directly disrespect Vaisey, even in front of his daughter and the boy he had known for sixteen years. "But you have to play his game. I've looked into his overnight detentions and they're perfectly aboveboard, at least where the council are concerned." The man grimaced. "You'll have to play the long game I'm afraid, go along with this punishment and don't rise to his bait and publicly disobey or he'll find worse things to do to you."

"But how can they agree to it? How did this monster become Headmaster?"

"I didn't watch my back. Since your father left their have been many changes to the council and Sheriff has friends in high places. His influence in Nottingham reaches further than this school which is why you must be careful."

"But…"

"I've promised your mother I'll look out for you, but there's only so much I can do. I'm asking you for her sake to please stay out of trouble, as hard as that is for you." He smiled fondly, but the expression quickly saddened. "She has enough to be dealing with I think."

"You… you've spoken to her then?"

"Yes. I just got off the phone with her. She's told me what happened, and by the worried look Marian's had on her face this entire time I imagine you've told her." Marian quickly looked-up from her thoughts, eyes large as Robin gave a small smile and sad nod. "I am sorry Robin. I've never met finer people than your parents." A loud ringing pierced through Edward's last few words. He waited for it to stop before continuing. "I think you two better go, I don't want you being late for lessons on my account that would be a bad example. I'll see you tomorrow Marian dear, and Robin remember my warning."

"Yes father."

"I will Mr. Knighton." They both smiled at Edward before stepping out of the office.

"What do we have now then?" Robin asked once they were back in the corridor.

"Double biology and then we're finished for the day."

"Sounds good, though I'm presuming you'll spend the whole lesson stuck to Gisborne's side." Marian rolled her eyes.

"Well you shouldn't be so presumptuous. Perhaps I'll get bored and sit on his lap to spice things up." She smirked, arching an eyebrow at him before turning and heading off towards a staircase. Robin stood still, momentarily stupefied by her provocative expression before assuring himself she _had_ to be joking and running after her, flashing his signature smile at the students he pushed passed to make him feel more like himself.

oooOooo

The whole gang were in Robin and Much's room, bar Robin and Marian. Lessons had finished just over an hour ago and they had wanted to unwind in the privacy of the dorms. However in the absence of their newly returned friend their conversation had quickly turned to what had brought Robin's home. After pressing Much for information on the issue he had related the events that had led to the return. The gang now knew all Marian did about Robin's situation, but not the detail of his emotional turmoil. They had sat in grave silence for some time now, contemplating what their friend had been through.

"Shit" Allan finally broke the stillness with the most sensitive word he could think of to sum up Robin's experience.

"For once I have to agree with you." Djaq smiled at her friends sadly. "Typical Robin to swagger in with a grin on his face and act like life couldn't be better. I can't imagine what he's going through."

"I can." Will said quietly. "And it's not pleasant." Djaq reached out her hand to the boy sitting next to her and gave his a gentle squeeze.

"You said Richard was going to be alright though?" John asked Much looking for reassurance.

"They said he should wake-up within three weeks, and it's already been one, but then they went into all this technical babble. Something about…" As Much rattled off all the doctors had said to John and Allan, Djaq noticed Will looking down at the floor between them with what looked like astonishment on his face. With a blush she realized she was still tightly gripping his hand and made to pull away.

"Sorry" she mumbled shyly, releasing his hand, sure she was making him uncomfortable.

"Don't be" he replied gently pulling back at her soft fingers so they couldn't escape him. She looked-up at him from under her naturally lush lashes and he was amazed to see some out of character nervousness in her almond eyes. He was about to say something more when the door banged open, silencing both conversations in the room and causing Djaq and Will to pull away from each other then regretfully glance back.

Robin sensed the tension in the room as he entered. He saw his friends anxious eyes lookup at him and then flit away, wary of seeming to concerned about him as they weren't sure whether to hide the fact they new the secret of his return.

"You told them." He said flatly looking at Much who squirmed uncomfortably.

"Please Robin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! But they kept pressing me, wanting to know why you were back… and Allan kept trying to guess, I mean it's all his fault really and…"

"Hey don't blame me! I only…" Robin held up his hand to silence his squabbling friends, a genuine smile playing around his mouth.

"It's okay Much, I wasn't particularly looking forward to telling that story again. You did me a favor really." Much puffed out his chest with relief and pride at Robin's words.

"Yes, well it's true you know I was thinking how difficult it would…"

"I'm not being funny but weren't you just saying it was all my fault you told?" Allan butted in mischievously, waggling his eyebrows at an outwitted Much.

"I hardly… I hardly think that, I mean you may have provoked, but… I was the only one who knew, so, so nobody else could have, told… not without me." The rest of the gang had fallen into hysterics at Much's rambling and it took them a while to recover. Once they were capable of speech again Will turned to Robin with a more serious look on his face.

"Jokes aside Robin, are you okay?" Robin shrugged uncomfortably under Will's intense gaze.

"I'm as fine as I can be. I'm back at good old Nott Comp surround by the people I love. Apart from the unconscious dad things are peachy." He looked at his friends seeing their brows were still creased with worry. "Look just one rule when it comes to my dad, no pity. I don't need you guys worrying about my 'emotional state', or any of that bull."

"As if you have an emotional state" laughed Djaq, sensing the need to break the last strands of tension in the room. "We all know you have the depth of a puddle."

"I dunno" Allan joined in, "Talking of the people he loves I notice the one he loves most is absent and there are some pretty deep emotions there. I thought you and Marian would be off in the woods sorting them out. I doubt you'd mind her pitying you, nothing like a tug on the heartstrings to get a girl to give a tug on…"

"You are disgusting Allan." Djaq looked at him revolted. "When people talk about deep emotion they don't mean deep in the pants emotion."

"I find one stirs the other, don't you agree lads? Will?" He gave his friend a wicked glance. Nothing got past Allan, especially when it came to lingering looks between his friends. Will tried to subtly glare at Allan praying neither of them would betray his feelings.

"As if you know what emotion is Allan A' Dale." Djaq tried to dismiss him. Usually she didn't mind the boys' crude talk, in fact she often found it rather amusing and didn't mind being seen as one of the lads. But when Will was added to them mix her feelings were rather different.

"I think I've watched enough between some people to see it's awkward and embarrassing and definitely stirs something in the pants region." Allan again gave Will another devilish look before turning it on Robin. "But anyway if that's not what you and Marian were up to where have you been this last hour?"

"Just been having a wander round the school to check what's changed. I see the caretaker's shed finally took one too many internal fireworks displays, you I presume?" He got a grin as an answer. "But what's with the aviary next to Vaisey's car? I'm guessing only he would get the lame number plate."

"The aviary? Oh not the bloody birds." Groaned John.

"You wanna know what's with the birds?" Will asked heatedly. "I'll tell you what's with them! Where do our school fees go? They go to Nottingham council, they go to the Sheriff, and they go to his birds."

"They're the only thing the Sheriff likes" clarified John, "and even that's an overstatement. He likes things that are completely under his controlled. Caged birds, that's what he wants his students to be."

"Really?" Robin looked up from his previously thoughtful expression with a twinkle in his eye. "Well if that's the case I might just have half a plan."

"And I think you might just want to forget it if you know what's good for you."


	8. Made Whole

**Well 3 days 3 months whats the difference? Well basically this stories been on hauitus ever since i lost my memory stick. But guess what?? Yesterday i found it and this chappie was on there all ready to go so i thought lets post it. I'm not promising more updates or regular anything as when i do things go wrong but this chapter is kind of the second half of chapter 7. If there is a chapter 9 then something might actually happen in it.**

**As always reviews are love, i know i appear to have been away for ages but i've been reading a lot of good stories on here, i may even get my review on for some of them now**

**Britxxx**

**P.S. When I wrote this all those many moons ago i seemed to have overdosed on references to lines and scenes in the show as i ran out of original content. Enjoy the mini robin hood medley!**

* * *

"And I think you might just want to forget it if you know what's good for you." None of them had seen Marian slip stealthily into the room.

"Whoa how did you do that!?" Allan exclaimed glancing from Marian to the door, which showed no signs of being opened, and back to the girl who was giving Robin a hard steady glare. Robin simply smiled back at her thinking how gorgeous she looked with her hair twisted away and pinned back, revealing her porcelain face and large eyes. It was the eyes that really excited him, they had that dangerous look in them. He remembered that look, loved that look, but at the moment was careful to hide it. He knew how quickly looks could turn to actions, especially when Marian was involved.

"But you don't even know what this plan is." He kept his tone playful. "How can you condemn it when you haven't even heard it, that hardly seems fair?"

"I'll make a wild guess and say it involves you, breaking school rules, and angering the Sheriff in a very public very Robin way." Marian was still glaring at him as he looked away and gave a very nonchalant very Robin shrug. "Hood!" She gritted her teeth. "Did you even listen to my father? You must heed his warning or their will be consequences."

"Perhaps."

"Definitely. Vaisey does not tolerate disobedience and if you try anything he'll do something ghastly." Robin moved forward lifting his hand to brush Marian's cheek.

"Do not worry about me I can take care of myself." Marian's head shied away from the contact and she let out a small mocking laugh.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about my father, about your mother! He's trying to help you and she hardly needs more worry and this is how you help them? Are you really that naïve? You think you can pick fights with Vaisey and get away with it? You're a fool." Robin was smiling slightly and about to reply when Much stood up and let out a small cough.

"As much as I hate to break-up your lovely conversation me and Robin have a detention to get to. I think even you two can agree that we need to attend it." Robin and Marian's gazes flicked from where they had been fixed on one another, to the rest of the gang who had been sitting around the room observing their argument and back. Robin let out a longing sigh and raised his eyebrows with a smile at Marian who was trying to and compose herself. With a cheery wave to the others Much and Robin made their way out the door by which Marian was standing. As Robin passed her Marian grabbed his arm, turning him to her.

"Don't do anything stupid Hood, please!" He smiled at her concern.

"Since when have I ever done anything stupid?" She rolled her eyes in despair but Robin seemed distracted looking down at the back of her head. Slowly he pulled the pin that was holding Marian's hair up out of the bun it was lodged in, watching as the glossy curls fall around her face. She glanced up a little shocked.

"Robin this is not the time." Her eyes flicked to the others in the room and by the time they were back on Robin he was striding from the room, the silver pin being gently tucked up the sleeve of his hoodie. "At least he can't do anything tonight." She muttered to herself.

oooOooo

"Looking forward to the luxury accommodation are we?" The Sheriff cooed sarcastically as he led the two boys down into the cold belly of the school. "I just had to show you around myself, get your reaction to the place."

They descended a stone staircase and ended up in a circular stone room with a number of doors embedded in the walls and some sacks piled up between them.

"Now this is the caretaker's room." Vaisey opened the door revealing a sparsely furnished but welcoming room to Much and Robin complete with cosy bed and central heating. "Very nice don't you think?" He smiled cruelly. "He has to stay down here when we have students _visiting_, health and safety obviously, can't have you locked up with no way out." He let out as bark of laughter before shutting the door and striding over to another. "Mulch you'll be inhere with the rest of the toe rags, unfortunately we couldn't get you an overnight stay." He pushed Much into the dingy room where a number of younger students were already sitting silently, a teacher at the front of the class reading, a heater turned towards him.

Vaisey slammed the door and grinned manically at Robin.

"Now to show you the penthouse suite" He clapped his hands wringing them excitedly like a little boy before flinging open another door revealing a tatty room which was bare apart from the thin mattress in one corner with a moth-eaten sheet covering it. Robin couldn't help but shiver as he stepped in, it must have been below freezing in that room already. "Aww is little boy Locksley cold?" the Sheriff sneered as he watched Robin for a reaction, but he remained quiet. "What no smart reply? You disappoint me." He eyed him suspiciously. "Turnout your pockets!"

When Vaisey was satisfied there was nothing concealed in Robin's trouser of hoodie pockets he moved towards him mocking in his victory.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I don't handle the cold well." He stepped back into the circular room, away from Robin and jolted downwards suddenly. "Argh! What the hell was that?" The squat man turned to see what had caused him to trip. A slumped sack lay behind him, fallen drunkenly from where it had been propped against the wall. "Bloody caretaker, he's the most incompetent fool I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. Well sweet dreams Locksley, remember there's no way out until the damned caretaker comes to unlock you in the morning." He sneered before slamming the door in Robin's face. Robin stood quietly for a moment before murmuring to himself.

"I'll remember if you remember." A small satisfied smile played on his lips as he remembered the sack Vaisey had tripped over, the sack that had had the word "**GRAIN**" tattooed on it, and suddenly the half a plan he had had earlier was whole.


	9. Rules were made to have Loopholes

**So its been a long time since I updated but i finally finished this chap.**

**This was originally only meant to be a short intro to the next chap, but then it took on a life of its own. Enjoy!**

* * *

He checked his watch, the neon face glowed 02:18. _"Perfect"_ he grinned to himself, taking a final look back and admiring his work. Now he could sneak back to the dorm and get a good four hours sleep before slipping back to the dungeon.

oooOooo

Robin walked into the large oak dining hall and immediately spotted the gang all seated at one rather cramped table chattering away and tucking into their breakfasts. No surprise that Much's plate was piled the highest with a Full English complete with 5 fried eggs. He put even John to shame. Robin smiled to himself as he made his way over to them but just before he reached his target a large, solid shadow blocked his path.

"Good night's sleep Locksley?" Guy sneered as his cronies surrounded him. The mention of Robin's name had made the gang turn round and subsequently caused all the boys to stand-up and look menacing while Marian and Djaq rolled their eyes but also readied themselves to spring into action if need be.

"Ah Gisbourne still wearing the eyeliner I see. Thought someone had pulled a prank on you yesterday, but no I guess it's really meant to be there." Guy ground his teeth and clenched his fists causing Robin to chuckle. "No, no, I like it, really! It brings out the black of your pupils beautifully, _very manly_."

"Shut-up Locksley just because you've been sleeping with the rats."

"What? and you thought dolling yourself up would make me feel better? Aw Gizzy didn't know you cared."

"Enough!" Guy snarled raising his voice. "I came to check for myself that my Uncle, the headmaster had given you, Locksley your punishment and you had in fact spent the entire night sleeping in a flea infested basement." Guy's speech had grabbed the attention of the hall and there were some twitters and even some giggles from one table of girls. Robin simply smiled.

"Why didn't you check with dear Unky yourself Gizzybourne, don't you trust his omnipotent judgement?"

"I wouldn't bother him with matters as trivial or unpleasant as you first thing in the morning."

"Not being funny but you don't bother him with anythin' before 10am if you don't want your head bitten off and precious prefect badge taken away." Guy sent a bitter glare towards Allan who was completely unfazed. Robin took the chance to sidestep Gisbourne and pull a chair over from another table to the gang's, placing it next to Marian.

"I wondered why he didn't come and let me out himself." He mused sitting down. "I thought he'd ruin a perfectly pleasant night by making me wakeup to his ugly face." Guy was now staring daggers at Robin. Everyone knew that unless you were Guy you were only allowed to sit next to Marian if you wore a bra. That rule had been made painfully clear by the middle of last year, and was why Marian had taken to sitting at the end of tables next to Djaq.

"Perfectly pleasant?" he finally spat. "How could you have a _perfectly pleasant _night locked in a dungeon?"

"I agree it is a conundrum. I would have thought it impossible to, but when I got out and considered it, it appeared I had a rather enjoyable night indeed."

"You were LOCKED in a DANK CELL in the FREEZING COLD!" Guy was beside himself with rage.

"I was wasn't I?" Robin smiled calmly to himself. "and the way you just described it made it sound deeply unpleasant. I guess I must have had some very enjoyable dreams…" Robin let his eyes slide briefly to Marian who raised her eyebrows but then quickly looked back at her breakfast. "…to have got me through it in such good spirits." Robin had gone a step to far, more than one in fact and Guy was raising his fist ready to give Robin a jaw shattering punch just as Robin was preparing to leap up and block the attack. But before either boy could connect their fist with the other, Marian sprang up and stood in-between them.

"Guy! I believe you came over here to check Robin had served his punishment and he has confirmed he has. I really don't think you can justify hitting him as a response."

"I bloody well can justify it!" Guy snarled.

"First of all don't swear at me, and secondly how can a prefect justify hitting another student and in so doing, breaking one of the fundamental school rules. You would have to serve at least one overnight stay in the cellar for that and have your rights as prefect revoked."

"Tch!" Guy snorted "As if that would ever happen."

"Meaning?" Marian asked in a cold but innocent voice. Guy cast his eyes over her.

"Nothing." He growled holding her gaze a moment.

"Well then if you don't mind we'd all like to get on with breakfast." She turned away from him.

"Marian, wait." She turned to him tapping her foot, making no attempt to hide her impatience.

"Yes."

"I was…" he stopped, licked his lips and looked her up and down. God she was beautiful, especially with that burning look in her eyes. "I was thinking you might join me for breakfast today."

"Guy I am already sitting with my friends, I am hardly going to get up and leave them." Marian turned away from him and sat down.

"Tomorrow then?" Marian shrugged her shoulders in reply, not looking up at him, causing Guy's temper to flare again. "Marian!"

"Guy I sit with you in almost all my lessons it would seem, you can't hold it against me that I would like to spend breakfasts catching up with my friends." Guy caught Robin grinning at Marian, a self-satisfied gleam in his eye.

"_Friends?_" He questioned keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Robin. Robin looked up at him smirking.

"Yes, _friends_ Gisbourne. You know, people whose company you enjoy and spend time with by your own choice, not because you're forced in to it. On second thoughts perhaps you don't know." Guy glared at Robin as he felt his pale cheeks colour.

"What are you trying to say Locksley?"

"He's not saying anything other than it is time we ate in peace without the overwhelming stench of testosterone putting us off our food." Snapped Marian, completely tired of trying to stop World War III from breaking out.

"Sorry about that Marian." Allan smirked "But when you're as manly as I am there's some things you just can't help." The whole gang fell into fits of laughter as Guy stood at the side feeling dismissed and angry.

"There's seven of you on this table." He suddenly blurted out.

"Well done Gisbourne, you can count, I'll fetch you a gold star in a minute." Snorted Robin, utterly sick of Guy's continued presence.

"What I meant Locksley is in the school rules it states that a maximum of six people are allowed to sit at one table in the dining hall."

"Fascinating, now why don't you run along." Robin said rolling his eyes.

"I am a prefect I have to enforce the law and I will not ignore rule breaks for wasters like you Locksley."

"Yes you've been over here how long drabbling on about the inconsequential whims of you and your master and _I'm_ the waster? These are 5 minutes of my life I'm never getting back thanks to you, and as you pointed out there's seven of us so altogether that's 35 minutes of life you've just wasted. Now, how many stars do you think I should get for being able to multiply?" Guy leaned over so his nose was millimetres from Robin's

"You think you're very clever don't you Locksley? Trying to make everyone your friend with your pathetic jokes but we'll see whose laughing in the end." Robin shifted his head so his eyes were locked with Guy's

"Oh we will. This morning was only a warm-up for me so I'd be careful from now on Gisbourne." Guy made to grab the front of Robin's shirt but four male hands reached out to stop him.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Came John's low rumble. "After what Marian said?" Guy stepped back, straightening himself as the boys slowly sunk back into there seats, eyes firmly locked on Guy unless he tried to make a sly move when their backs were turned.

"There are still seven of you here." Guy stated surveying them as his gang stood behind him. "Are you all willing to suffer punishment for the sake of Locksley?" Robin took in a deep breath. As much as he would hate bowing down to Guy's authority he couldn't let the gang suffer for his sake.

"We're still sitting here aren't we?" Guy and Robins' eyes shot to Will who defiantly lifted his eyes to Gisbourne. Both boys gapped at him but Will held his gaze steady. The rest of the gang looked round at one another and nodded.

"Listen guys…" Robin started but got no further as Marian hissed at him through gritted teeth.

"So much as think of moving Hood and I swear to God it will be the last thought you have." Guy heard the exchange, furious at Marian's reluctance to have Robin move away from her.

"Hood is it?" He jeered. "Is that 'cause she can't bare to look at you without something covering that ugly mug of yours?"

"I've seen worse." Marian's response was quick as lightening although her eyes never left the paper that was in front of her. There was more than one suppressed snigger from the table as Robin glanced at her appreciatively before looking at Gisbourne, smile around his mouth and eyebrows waggling.

Guy for his part looked surprised then shaking his head replaced the expression with extreme annoyance.

"Marian do I really need to remind you of the school rules? You know it's a maximum of six to a table. Your _friends_ may not care about detention but I know that you are more intelligent than that, especially considering your father's position." Robin was seriously pissed off with Gisbourne now but Marian was surprisingly calm, even a little bored as she idly flipped her spoon over in her porridge, causing it to splat down.

"What are you trying to say Guy?" she finally asked.

"I'm saying it would be best if you came and sat with me on another table and did not associate yourself with these rule breakers."

"Gizzy why don't you just…"

"Robin I can handle this. Guy in the particular rule you mentioned which I am sure you will have Vaisey tweak by the end of the day, it states that when there are too many people sitting on a table the only people at fault are those who sit there after the first six spaces have been filled, as long as the first six make sure the rule break is reported. Now, as you clearly saw Robin was the last to sit down and he has accepted that he personally will most likely be punished for this, and you have noticed the rule violation which I think makes the point of us reporting the incident null and void. Therefore considering everything I think it is perfectly acceptable for me to sit here with my friends and the lone rule breaker and see no reason why I should move."

Everyone on the table was gaping at Marian, who not bothering to look at anyone took a spoonful of porridge and started eating while glancing over at her newspaper. Robin's face however had transformed into an expression that very much resembled a small child on Christmas day. With a mock bow and barely contained laughter he turned to Guy.

"I believe the Lady has dismissed you." Guy who had been stunned into silence turned an interesting red hue and muttered some curses under his breath.

"Marian" he said roughly. "I really think…"

"Do you?" she asked flicking through the pages of the paper absentmindedly then flicking her eyes up to him. "You really think? How refreshing." Her eyes were back on the paper as she turned the pages ever more frequently and with greater venom. "You see I've met some many people who don't think, who just decide to act with no consideration of other peoples' feelings, no concern about their possible wishes, they just act… without thought. It is good to know you think Guy, it really is." The silence that followed was deafening. Everyone was watching Guy and Marian for their next move.

"I will speak to you later about this Marian." Guy finally growled at her, voice low. He turned then and stalked out the room followed by his cronies, glaring at anyone who dared look at him.

"and I will make sure I'm sitting at a table with 5 other people when you try." Marian muttered under her breath so only the gang could hear. When the doors finally closed behind Guy the whole table was suddenly in delighted uproar.

"Marian mate, I'm not being funny but where the bloody hell did that come from?" Allan was practically, in fact literally bouncing in his seat. Marian coolly looked up at him raising her eyebrow.

"Where did what come from?"

"Err how about the ice cold bitch that just slammed Guy without putting a toe out of line?" supplied Djaq.

"I just don't like it when people try and control me, tell me what to do." Marian shrugged. "And don't call me a bitch." She added nudging Djaq with her elbow.

"Hey that was most definitely meant as a compliment." She replied

"But where did you get all that detailed knowledge of Vaisey's crazy rules?" Will asked studying her hard. Marian allowed the small smile she had been keeping at bay to pull at her lips, and Robin noticed the mischievous glittering of her eyes.

"From rule number one of combat; know thine enemy"

"And what does that mean?" inquired a befuddled Much.

"It means." She said twinkling "that I may have done some holiday reading of the 200 page rule book that Vaisey has imposed during his reign."

Robin was aware that at this precise moment he was probably grinning like a twit, but he couldn't stop. Not only had Marian humiliated the obnoxious git who was trying it on with her in the most beautifully understated way, she had also proved she had more fire and intelligence than ever underneath that seductive exterior. If he could've fallen any harder for her than he already had done, he would of.

"So you've memorised 200 pages of Vaisey's drabbling bull to defend us against his lunacy?" he asked, goofy smile still firmly in place. "If I had a hat I would take it off to you my Lady." A blush crept onto her cheeks as the smile on her rosy lips grew bigger.

"I'm not sure how long they'll be relevant." She bit her bottom lip. "Not when Vaisey's making new rules up every 5 minutes. But that's the thing, there's bound to be loopholes in them at the rate he comes up with them. If I can just keep track then we can identify and exploit the loopholes, until he fixes them that is." She glanced around at the rest of the table who were all looking at her with huge smiles. "What?"

"We just never realised we had a criminal mastermind in our midst's before" laughed Djaq.

"Hey she's not a criminal with these loopholes, that's the genius!" quipped Robin as he caught Marian's eye.


End file.
